Conventionally, as described in International Patent Publication No. WO2014/155646, there is a scroll compressor including a fixed scroll and a movable scroll which are provided with steps in order to reduce a leakage loss of a refrigerant that is caused by a clearance formed between a tooth tip of a wrap in one scroll and an opposed tooth bottom in the other scroll. Such steps are designed to become deeper at the tooth bottom of each scroll from its outer peripheral side toward its inner peripheral side,